Elemental Witch
by LinzeeKae321
Summary: A new witch from a different universe gets inserted into the story. She has the knowledge, but a new power is in play.
1. The New Witch

**A/N This is an insert yourself into the story. I enjoy these, my favorite was Bob. JK Rowling is the owner of all Harry Potter things. I am in nursing school so updates will be infrequent but will happen. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. If anyone has suggestions let me know. Some OOC will happen will try not, my character will not be all powerful. But she does have knowledge of the books and movies. There will be some changes, there is another plot line along with HP. No pairings as of now. Will see how the timeline will go. Right now, we are starting with being 11 year old and the first year. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy. **

The pain began radiating all over her body. She was unable to pinpoint exactly where it started and where it ended. The light began to brighten all around and then blackness. The car horns were the first noise she heard as she started regaining her senses. The next was the pain in her head, she noticed that the whole-body pain was gone. She began to sit up, holding her head and opening her eyes

She noticed that she was in an alley, a familiar looking alley that she could not place. Reaching for the wall, she began her slow descent upwards. Then she noticed that she was short, and her hands looked young. Two days ago, she turned 30 and now she felt young and her skin looked young and soft. Panic began stirring in her stomach, then an owl landed by her.

There was a letter tied to its claws. The panic began to spread, what the heck was happening. The owl started hooting and hopping toward her. The owl stuck its foot out, she grabbed the letter. Then the sensation began in her stomach a strong pulling motion.

"The fuck!" She yelled as she disappeared once again.

The pain was stronger this time, but the noises were different. She heard scuffling and a flurry of movement. She slowly opened her eyes, she screamed. In front of her was a being that was grayish and had big ears and looked all wrinkling. Closing her eyes promptly because her head began throbbing once more.

"Mistress is back" the creature stated bowing. There was whispers of 'Mistress Seery' echoing off the walls.

Her hands reached her hand and began rubbing her throbbing temple and fully opened her eyes. "Hello, umm, I have no clue what is going on."

The creature, that she was sure was a house elf, hung her head. "We are sorry mistress, he said that you'd be back, unknowing." She began to take a step to the girl.

The girl looked at the creature, "Can you tell me what is going on?"

The creature started wringing her hands and shaking her head. "I give you letter."

She pulled out an envelope from her dress. "Follow" she stated, handing her the letter and walking away.

The girl slowly rose and followed the little creature unsure of everything. The creature led her to a large library, that had a fire lit and comfy chairs. The creature gestured her to sit in a chair by the fire.

"We bring food, soon." With a pop she was gone.

The girl stared at the spot the creature was for what felt like 20 minutes. Finally, she blinked, a lot. She sat back into the chair and opened the letter. The pain was barely there and maybe she could figure out what was going on.

_Dear Serena Kae-Black,_

_ Know that I love you and have only wanted the best for you. I sent you away to protect you, but time and history is being changed. The world is being changed, and you are the only one that I knew I could trust. Please forgive me and allow me to explain. Not everything will be explained now, but over time. I am not only giving you information that I believe you need, but what is available to me at the time. Know that you are my pride and joy and I will do everything that I can to help you. I cannot be there physically, but I do hope you can live life here wonderfully._

_ First off, you are in the wizardry world. I do not know what you know, but this year Harry Potter should be attending Hogwarts, as well as you. Friend him or not, that is up to you, just make sure that he lives. There are things in play to try to kill him, outside of Voldemort. The stories that you have read will happen, but I do not know what will be changed. There is a bag in your room that has an undetectable extension charm and a feather light charm. Be sure to use it well. _

_ You are a pureblood, I hate that this stuff matters, but know that you are. I am a very famous wizard and rich, you shall want for naught. Be sure to spend moderately. You have house elves, they are Red the main elf(boss), housekeeper Humphrey, cook Jaxon, and your personal elf Elvira. They do not know everything that is going on, they are going to raise and protect you as much as they can. Be respectful and they are family._

_ There are elementals in this universe you should be one, I am not sure which one. Find you others, find all five. With them you will be powerful and possible defeating the others. Spirit, Fire, Earth, Water and Wind. _

_ That is all for now, good luck! Remember that I love you!_

_Your father,_

_Lord Kae_

Serena, her name came back to her. When she first landed here after the pain started, she was unable to remember her name. Serena Kae-Black. That is her name, she is a witch, she is in the Harry Potter universe. Her breathing quickened, a panic attack started. Serena felt arms wrap around her and soothing whispers in her ear.

Once the attack was over, she saw that is was the house elf from earlier. "Thank you, Elvira." The elf started nodding her head.

"Let's get you fed. Letter from Hoggywarty came. Tomorrow we shop."

Serena nodded her head and followed the elf to the dining room to eat. Tomorrow she will learn all she can. Tomorrow time to explore.


	2. Enter Diagon Alley

**A/N Don't get used to the updates like this. Like I said before I am in Nursing school, but I needed a break. Once again, all mistakes are my own this is not beta'd. If anyone has any suggestions let me know! This was going to have actual conversations with Harry Potter characters, but the plot bunny ran this way. Thank you and enjoy!**

Serena woke up in a panic, the surroundings were new to her. She almost screamed when the past day came crashing down around her. Taking a deep breath, she crawled out of bed and towards the bathroom. As she was taking a shower, she began formulating all that she remembered about the first book and movie. With a start she realized that she realized she had no clue what the date was. Maybe she would meet Harry or one of the others today.

Stepping out of the shower she looked at her appearance in the mirror. For the first time since arriving here she was able to see herself. She looked like herself, just younger. Her eyes were still the same greyish blue and round. Her hair was, not a Weasley red and not a Malfoy blond but a mixture of the two resulting in a pretty strawberry blonde. It was a little curly but straighter, not a crazy bush like Hermione's is described as.

Wrapping the towel tighter around her, she stepped back into the bedroom. There was an outfit laid out on the bed. It was a witch's robe; she groaned a little. Approaching the bed, she really looked at the outfit. It was a velvety green with sleeves. Picking it up off the bed she held it up in front of her and looked down at it. It looked pretty, so she put it on. Elvira popped into the room.

"Mistress ready to go?" Elvira asked looking at Serena.

Serena nodded her head," First can you tell me what date it is?"

Elvira nodded her head, "The thirty-one of July."

Serena's chest filled with wistfulness, and hopefulness that she might run into Harry. Even though she is not required to be his friend, it might help. If she can become his friend, she will talk with Elvira about communication with him or him being able to visit her. A lot of what ifs, she needed to get there and make a friend, even if it is not Harry.

Elvira instructed Serena on how to use the floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron to enter Diagon Alley. Once there Elvira stayed hidden, Serena was confused as to why but didn't question. Once they reached the entrance to Diagon Alley there were already people entering, Serena just followed along.

"First, Gringotts, Mistress." Elvira stated from the shadows.

Serena nodded her head and began her walk to the bank in the middle of the alley. Her head was like a swivel, she was wishing for her neck to be like an owl. Turning the 180 degrees to view everything. There were a few times she felt as if she was getting whiplash. A giggle was heard every so often as well. Serena was enjoying herself, with all the sights, sounds and smells. Well not all the smells, a few witches and wizards needed a bath or a new smell good charm. Serena shakes her head to try and get rid of the smell. The stairs to Gringotts came into view and Serena froze. This was becoming more real than she knew.

As they entered the bank Serena did her best not to gawk, she did not realize that Elvira had become visible again, until they approached one of the goblins.

"Mistress, would like her vault." Elvira pulled out a key and handed it to the goblin.

The goblin turned towards Serena "Name please."

Serena stood up straighter and stated "Serena Kae-Black" The goblin looked at her with a sneer.

"Bogord is your vault manager. Wait here until I get him." The goblin got down from his desk and walked away.

While they waited, Serena looked around the building. Some goblins looked as if they caught the canary without being caught themselves. There were more wizards than witches, she caught sight of a platinum blonde man with a shorter version when the goblins helping her came back.

"I am Bogord and I am your account manager. Follow me." He began walking away, Elvira followed, and Serena was last.

Bogord took them to a small office and sat behind a desk. He gestured to the other chairs in the office. Elvira nodded towards Serena for her to sit. Bogord watched their interaction with scrutiny.

"First we must do a test to confirm your identity. With an elf presenting a key, for a witch child." Bogord sneered.

Elvira stood her ground and glared down Bogord, "Mistress, will do."

Bogord let out a sharp laugh. "This requires blood."

Serena nodded and stood back up, "Where do you want the blood to come from?"

Bogord pulled out a small dagger, "The palm of your hand."

Serena held out her hand and Bogord drew the blade against her palm quickly. The blood begins the well up. Bogord pulls out a piece of parchment and turns Serena's hand over so the blood can fall onto it.

Bogord reads the parchment, "There is confirmation you are Serena Kae-Black, daughter to Lord Tiberius Kae. Would you like to see the parchment? There are other things that will need your attention once you are of age."

Serena looked at Bogord and the parchment, then she turned towards Elvira. Elvira just stood there, looking at Bogord. Serena turned back towards Bogord, "I will take the parchment but not view it now."

Once Serena was finished talking the parchment glowed green, curled up and a green ribbon wrapped around it. Bogord handed her the parchment, "Whenever you are ready to view it, tell it and it will open for you with a little blood."

Serena nodded and handed the parchment to Elvira, and Elvira put it in her outfit. "Follow me," Bogord stated and left the office.

The three of them rode the little cart up and down twisting this way and that way, until they finally stopped. "Here is your vault" Bogord stated as the stood in front of a huge door.

"Only Serena is allowed to enter." Bogord stated motioning for Serena to go in.

Serena entered and saw a table full of coins. She took the bag that Elvira had handed her earlier and just dumped a few of each type of coin into it. Before exiting the vault, she took another look around.

"I have what I need," Serena stated completely exiting the vault.

Bogord nodded and closed the vault. Going back in the cart seemed to have taken less time. Serena thought maybe it was because she was no longer nervous. The parchment put away with Elvira shows proof that she belongs here. Some of the fear has lessened and now she must plan after all her school things are bought.

As they were leaving Gringotts she saw a large man enter with a small boy. She smiled, that must be Hagrid and Harry. She needed to get her wand, but she would like to meet Harry, Madam Malkin's is next then. After her meeting with Harry she will the rest of her supplies and then lastly her wand!


	3. Useful Meetings

**A/N I was planning some things out and just know that this story will follow a similar timeline to the books. But there are going to be differences, I am not going to look up quotes from the book. As stated there will be similarities to the books, but adding a character and second plot line, things will be different. This story will have deviations but there are some quotes and things from the books that will be in here. I wanted to insert Harry's and Dracos' first meeting but I have not had the time to read the book and get it right so, it is a little lacking. Also thank you for the review Fast Frank. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. As always, thank you for reading. **

Serena and Elvira, once again invisible, made their out of the bank. Elvira had other plans, she wanted to get the trunk first. After retrieving the trunks, they made their way to Flourish & Blotts, only getting the required textbooks. Elvira informed Serena that she needed to check out the library before buying more books. Serena added that as her third thing to do before school starts.

For Serena, so far on her list was to make at least one friend today. Her second item, as soon as she got home, write down all the things that she remembered about the wizardry world. According to Lord Kae, her father, she was still unsure what to call him. Nonetheless according to him there were going to be some changes.

Thirdly she was going to go through the library. She needed a list on what to research. Does she want to learn more about her heritage? Or does she want to read some books on just getting caught up magically? What about the Elemental books? Serena shook her head noticing that they were almost to Madam Malkin's. Serena felt lucky that she had Elvira to help her. Hagrid was waiting outside of the shop and she smiled and waved towards him.

Once Serena entered the shop, she hears the little blond boy, whom she assumes is Draco, say something rude about Hagrid.

Serena looked at the boy on the podium and said "Wow, you are rude."

Harry, who had the messy black hair and round glasses with tape in the middle, nodded his head in agreement "Hagrid is great!"

"What's your name then?" The blond boy says hauntingly.

"Serena Kae-Black." She replied with her face scrunched up.

Before the blond boy could respond Madam Malkin had returned. She gestured that his fitting was complete and that he may leave. Out of nowhere a woman appears and begins to usher him out of the store. The blond boy kept trying to tell the woman something, but she didn't acknowledge him.

"He's a git" Serena turns to Harry and she reintroduces herself.

Harry nods his head and says, "Harry Potter."

Serena holds her hand out to him, "Nice to meet you Harry."

Madam Malkin comes back into the room and ushers Harry into another room. Serena sits down and waits for her turn. Harry comes back into the room with a bundle of what Serena presumes is his clothes.

"Do you mind if I write to you?" Serena asked.

Harry looks unsure about the prospect.

"I will write, and you can write back if you want." Serena stated as Madam Malkin rushed her into the room to be fitted.

Once Serena was fitted, she left Madam Malkin's, they began heading towards Ollivander's for her wand. Serena couldn't wait, she had not tried any magic in any form since she arrived. She couldn't wait to feel the warmth and happiness that is described when a witch or wizard finds their wand.

As they approached the shop Serena began worrying, what if a wand was not for her. A lot of what ifs crossed her mind, maybe all of this was a mistake and she should just stay home. Elvira seemed to notice Serena's discomfort and held her hand. A smile crossed Serena's face as they reached the wand shop.

The bell rang as they entered the shop. "Hello?" Serena asked when she did not see anyone.

A sliding noise began and Ollivander appeared on a ladder, "Hello." He said with a smile.

"Here for your wand?"

Serena nodded her head, Ollivander went through the questions. Had a measuring tape going up and down and all over. He looked contemplative and grabbed a wand from the shelf.

"Give it a wave." She did and a shelf exploded.

Ollivander shook his head "Not that one."

He handed her another one, this time it caught a stack of parchment on fire. Serena went through a few more wands before Ollivander went to the back of the store. He brought out a box and laid it on the counter.

"This wand is different from many of the other wands I have made."

As he handed her the wand, she could feel the warmth from it. She felt happier than she has in a long time.

"Who knew that I would be selling two special wands today," Ollivander spoke in awe. "This wand was made with a Phoenix tail feather, but it was a blue one. Very rare, left the feather right on my workbench along with Acacia and English Oak. Took me a while but I was able to blend them."

Ollivander looked at the wand with such wonder. "This wand will do you well, powerful."

Serena stood fidgeting under his gaze. "10 galleons," he finally stated going back around the counter.

Dropping the galleons onto the counter, Serena rushed outside the shop with her new wand. She placed it in the wand holster that Elvira purchased earlier that day

Finally, Elvira spoke up, "Pet for school?"

Serena looks over at the Magical Menagerie, "We can go look." They began walking in that direction. Once Serena entered the store, she began looking around to see if any of them called to her, one did in the back of the store. As she approached, she noticed that it looked like a black cat. There was something off, she was just not able to pinpoint it.

"I'll take this black cat." Serena announced to the shopkeeper.

"Aye, we just got that little lad in. He is short on a name."

Serena nodded, and paid for the cat at the counter and bought some other supplies for him. She needed a name for him and that kept her occupied all the way home.


End file.
